


Day 4: Freeze

by aleanmeanaquamarine



Series: Writober 2019 [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blankets, Cold, Cold Weather, Cute, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleanmeanaquamarine/pseuds/aleanmeanaquamarine
Summary: cute solangelo!!! :)))





	Day 4: Freeze

Will blinked sleepily, a knock on the door shaking him awake. “Wha-” Another, more insistent knock had him scrambling to his feet. It was pouring outside, the rain pattering on the rooftop. Who would be awake at _this hour_? “Alright, alright,” He muttered, rubbing his face in exhaustion. Will stumbled towards the door. He opened it with a yawn, shaking his head. “It’s literally the middle of th-” His eyes widened at the shivering, dripping Nico at the door. He was soaked to the bone- his hair falling into his eyes, the jacket on his shoulders slipping with the weight of the water. His cheeks were flushed from the cold. He offered Will a small smile, averting his eyes. 

“Hey.” Will was more in shock than anything. It was _2 am_ (he checked his watch again) 2 am! What on _earth_ was Nico doing here? He was gonna freeze in the cold...

“How- what-” Nico just shrugged, a little irritated. 

“Are you going to let me in, or...?” Will snapped out of his trance. He moved out of the doorway, Nico immediately brushing past him. Nico sighed, relaxing a little. “God, that’s so much better.” Will raised an eyebrow. 

“Did you mean gods?” Nico just smirked. 

“No, we all know the only _real_ god is Hestia- the others are closer to little children.” Will grinned, tossing Nico a towel to dry off with. 

“You’re gonna make someone mad with talk like that.” Nico shook the water out of his hair, rubbing it with the towel. 

“What are they gonna do? Kill me? Besides, they know I’m right.” Thunder rumbled outside, but no lightning bolt flew out of the sky. Zeus wouldn’t dare touch him for fear of invoking Hades’ wrath. 

“You’re such an idiot.” Nico smiled, disappearing into the bathroom to change out of his wet clothes. 

“I know.” The muffled response came through the door. Nico re-emerged, bundled up in a soft hoodie and pajama pants. Will nearly died at the sight.

“Awww, you’re like a _teddy bear_.” Nico blushed, trying (and failing) to look annoyed. 

“Stop it.” He grumbled, glowering at Will. “I’m not a stuffed animal.” Will booped him on the nose, smiling. 

“Of course you’re not, you cuddly, adorable, little squishy thing.” He pulled Nico into a hug, kissing the top of his head. 

Nico rolled his eyes, melting into the touch. “You’re-” he yawned, “You’re insufferable.” Will chuckled quietly at his boyfriend’s drowsiness. 

“Why don’t we go to bed? Don’t wanna disturb the younger campers.” Nico shook his head, pushing Will away from him.

“Not supposed to be in this cabin… only meant to come and say hi.” Will wrapped his arm around Nico’s shoulders, guiding him towards the bed. 

“Mm, well, you’re here now, aren’t you?” He flopped down onto the mattress, grinning up at Nico. “And it would be cruel to leave your poor, cold, boyfriend all alone in his bed, wouldn’t it?” Nico sighed, climbing onto the bunk. He laid his head on Will’s chest with a soft smile. “Only because you’re such a dork.” The two of them started to drift off before will blinked, remembering something. He gently broke the silence. 

“Hey, Neeks?” Nico turned his head to look at Will.

“Yeah?”

“Why… why did you show up here in the middle of the night?” Will tensed, immediately following it up with “I mean, I love you, of course, and you can show up here anytime you want! I was just wondering where youwerebeforethisandh-” Nico cut him off with a gentle kiss. 

“I was, yknow, in the Underworld.” He vaguely gestured, hoping it would help him explain. It didn’t. “Running errands, doing small jobs for my dad, that kind of thing.” Will’s eyebrows furrowed, still confused. 

“But then how did you end up here? And so late?” Will pulled back, looking Nico in the eyes. “Were you working during the night?” Nico rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Yeah, about that…” Will frowned. 

“You know you shouldn’t do that. Don’t overwork yourself, it’s not good for you. Did you shadow-travel here?” Nico only smiled guiltily. Will sighed, kissing Nico’s forehead. “Shadow-traveling when you’re tired isn’t safe, sweetheart. How many times do I have to tell you?” Nico just pressed himself back into Will’s chest. 

“In my defense, I was fighting a monster and got scared. I killed it, but I was still, I dunno, shaky, I guess. I just closed my eyes, and suddenly, I was in front of Cabin 7, I swear.” Will wrapped Nico in his arms. 

“That’s the cutest thing I’ve ever heard,” Nico smiled a little, “but are you okay?” Nico let his eyes slip shut, tired from the long day he’d had. 

“Never better. I get to be in a warm bed with my favorite moron, what else could I want?” Will laid his head against the pillow. 

“Go to sleep, you sap.” Nico started to drift off, barely catching Will’s next words. “...Love you.”

“Love you too.”

In the back of the cabin, shrouded in darkness, were Kayla and Austin, silently staring at the sleeping couple. Kayla leaned over to Austin, smiling.

“That was the _cutest_ thing I’ve ever seen.” Austin nodded, his eyes wide. 

“We are so making fun of Will tomorrow for that.” 

“Of course.” The couple was tangled together like a pair of earphones stuffed hastily into a jean pocket, hair messy and expressions soft.

As the moon rose, even the Apollo cabin began to quiet, a peaceful, well-deserved sleep settling itself among the warmth of the campers.


End file.
